


Love and Hate (Steven Universe One-shots)

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Living Together, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Just random Steven universe one shots
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Gem Crab Monster | Bixbite/Worm Monster | Orange Spodumene (Steven Universe), Larimar | Ice Monster/Snowflake Obsidian, Pearl (Steven Universe)/Original Male Character(s), Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)/Original Male Character(s), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Sapphire (Steven Universe)/Original Male Character(s), White Diamond/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Ruby's save - Time Will Tell (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire meets a strange man at the fountain. (Alternate Universe of Heart Of The Crystal Gems)
> 
> Bixbite wants to have her morning coffee, but runs into a old friend.

Sapphire loomed around the fountain, crying about the recent news of Rose Quartz's true form.

A man with his face covered tapped her on the shoulder. "Something wrong?" He asked, his deep voice startling the blue gem.

She looked at him. "What?" She asked like she hadn't seen the future already.

"Oh, I was just wondering about why a girl like you is out here in the freezing cold," he said with a smile she could not see.

She sighed. "My relationship was a lie," she said, wiping her tears.

The man silently unzipped his Jean's. "Oh yeah, my girlfriend just left me, I have been walking around the forest," he said.

Sapphire rolled her eye from under her hair. "Oh, I should probably-!" Sapphire said, getting interrupted by the man pulling her to him.

His Jean's dropped to the ground as he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans he pulled sapphires dress up and slid it into her with ease.

Sapphire looked at him. "Ruby!" She called out not expecting help.

The man thrusted into her, causing her to moan.

Ruby ran into the area of the fountain and punched the guy. She pulled sapphire off of him. "Babe, you alright?" She asked, pushing Sapphire's hair aside and looking at her eye.

"Of course, sweetums," Sapphire said with a smile.

Ruby looked at the guy. "Don't touch my Laughy Sapphy!" She yelled punching the guy and throwing him over the wall.

Sapphire smiled and looked at ruby. "How did you know I was in danger?" Sapphire asked.

"I wanted to say sorry, so I warped out right before you said it and I all I heard was my name shouted. I had to ready my fists and drop my flowers!" Ruby said. 

Sapphire smiled. "I love you, and I will let you announce your idea to everyone and me," Sapphire said.

"Is that guy gonna be okay?" Steven asked.

Pearl chuckled. "No," she said.

Ruby ran sapphire to the warp pad.

Amethyst warped in. 

Ruby got on one knee and lowered her head. "Sapphire, you have been with me through that annoying hooded diamond and a war, but I finally get to ask..." ruby stopped and looked up at sapphire. "Will you marry me?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire smiled. "Of course, my ruby guard," sapphire said.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Ruby said.

(End of fan fiction 1)

[Time will tell]

Bixbite sat and drank some coffee, as it was 6:00 am. No one was in the big donut, but Mr. Dewey.

To Bixbite's surprise, Orange Spodumene walked in and ordered a donut.

Bixbite lowered her head and kept her eye on Orange Spodumene. 

Orange Spodumene looked at Bixbite. "Oh, long time no see," she said.

Bixbite popped her head up. "Yeah!" She said.

"Order for Spodumene," Mr. Dewey said, putting the donut in a bag and giving the bag to Orange Spodumene.

Orange Spodumene sat down across from Bixbite. "So which classes did you sign up for?" She asked.

"You know, late night," Bixbite said.

"Oh, I have Afternoon classes," Orange Spodumene said.

"Nice, have you met that one gem, Cherry Quartz?" Bixbite asked.

"Oh yes, why?" Orange Spodumene said.

"Shes the Pizza delivery person, she does that well," Bixbite said.

"Didn't you win an award for cutting?" Orange Spodumene asked.

"Yeah, just the delmarva cutting and cooking thing," Bixbite said.

"Good for you," Orange Spodumene said.

Bixbite finished her coffee. "So you want to meet up some time?" She asked.

"Tonight after your classes?" Orange Spodumene suggested.

"Sure, at your house," Bixbite said.

**After Bixbite's Classes.**

Bixbite knocked on Orange Spodumene's door.

Orange Spodumene opened the door and let Bixbite in. "Welcome to my house, I have a guest room if you want to stay over," Orange Spodumene said.

"You know if you need your gem to breath more, I don't mind," Bixbite said.

"Oh," Orange Spodumene said, removing her skirt.

"Well what do you want to do?" Bixbite asked.

"Maybe watch a movie, or something," Orange Spodumene suggested.

"A movie would be nice," Bixbite said.

"Oh, what do you want to watch?"Orange Spodumene asked.

"Anything," Bixbite said.

"Oh, alright," Orange Spodumene said, putting a DVD into the DVD player.

Bixbite sat down, Orange Spodumene sitting next to her.

They were silent for most of the movie.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Orange Spodumene asked.

"Sure," Bixbite said.

"Remember when the corruption song happened?" Orange Spodumene said.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Did you kiss me?"

Bixbite blushed. "Uh... Yeah..." she said.

"I knew it," Orange Spodumene said.

"I can do it again..." Bixbite said, kissing Orange Spodumene.

Orange Spodumene held her hand on Bixbite's back.

Bixbite uncovered Orange Spodumene's eye.

"Dont try anything please..." Orange Spodumene said.

"Alright," Bixbite said.

Orange Spodumene sat up. "Okay maybe you can," she said.

Bixbite kissed Orange Spodumene again, putting her hand that wasn't a crab claw to find Orange Spodumene's Crotch.

Orange Spodumene felt Bixbite's fingers. "Careful, please!~" she moaned.

Bixbite smiled. "Of course, my dear," she said.

"Ugh, atleast you didn't use the claw," she said.

"I know," Bixbite said.

Bixbite pulled her hand out and away from Orange Spodumene.

Orange Spodumene smiled. 

They finished the movie and Bixbite went home.


	2. Understanding And Menacing (slight smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes to a party with amethyst and ends up somewhere she doesn't want to be.

Pearl sighed. The car driving at a moderate speed.

"No cops this time," amethyst said.

"Right," Pearl said. "And we're here." Pearl stopped the car and got out.

Amethyst followed. 

They walked over to the stage, being amongst the crowd.

A guy walked over. "Hey," he said with a flirtatious voice. 

"Hello," pearl said keeping close to amethyst.

The man smiled. "You want to see something cool?" He asked.

"Um, alright," Pearl said, following him to his car.

He looked at her. Once out of view of the crowd, he groped her breast.

"Um, sir?" She said.

He looked at her. "Oh, you dont like that?" He asked, putting his hands on the hips. 

He pulled her Jean's down, revealing her underwear.

Amethyst grabbed Pearl's arm and quickly pulled her to the car, pushing her into the driver's seat.

Pearl quickly backed up and got out of there. She stopped the car at a cliff down the road.

Amethyst sat on the hood of the car.

Pearl put new jeans on and sat next to amethyst.

Amethyst rested her head on Pearl's shoulder, as pearl rested her head on amethyst's head.

They gazed at the stars for hours.


	3. Fortunate (swearing warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond decided to talk to a few gems, she takes a liking to one of them.

White sighed. "Pink fucked up a pearl and everything," She said.

White pearl stood next to White diamond, her position still was the pose from earlier. 

"I am going, stay here," white diamond said to the lifeless pearl.

White left her ship, walking around the outside. She examined every gem saluting to her as she walked.

They were terrified of her.

White just sighed, stopping in the middle of the path way. "Saluting is pointless, it just demonstrates the unimportance of the task we provided you with," white said. 

A few gems stopped saluting. The rest stayed in position.

A gem spoke up, "my diamond, we are trained to salute to our higher ups." She said pushing around the crowd.

"Great... I dont care, it's annoying," White said.

The gem signed. "My diamond, isn't that a bit flawed?" The gem said.

"Oh, you bet," white said unexpectedly. 

"Well, why are you telling us to stop saluting if we are trained to do flawless things?" The gem asked.

"Well, maybe a gem with a bit of intellectual bias wouldn't understand," White said.

The gem shut up, hiding in the crowd.

White chuckled. "I see you understand what I mean," she said, looking at the gem. "What is your facet code?" She asked.

"Uhh, Amethyst Facet 8xD," The gem said.

"Come with me, 8xD," White diamond said, continuing to walk down the road.

8xD ran after white diamond.

White made it to her personal room, which she could have warped to.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to enter this place," Amethyst said.

"Just do it, I don't talk to the other diamonds anyway," white said.

The amethyst walked in.

White sat down in small pool.

The amethyst sat on whites knee.

"So?" White asked.

"Yes, My diamond?" Amethyst asked.

"What's homeworld like when there is not a diamond around?" White asked.

"You mean the one time in a millenia trip?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes," white said.

"Normally we all relax and do all out work the day before you guys get back," Amethyst said.

"Alright," white said.

"The other 2 diamonds are boring," Amethyst said.

"What about me?" 

"You're fine, White diamond."

"Well, what about pink?" White asked.

"We pretended to like her, behind her back her name was Spoiled Brat," Amethyst said.

"You can go if you want," white said.

"Okay, see yeah," amethyst said running out with a smile.

White smiled a small pink blush appearing on her face.


	4. A Drink, My Dear. (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to a bar.

Ryan walked into the bar, spotting out girls he thought were hot. He spotted at a lady with large pink curly hair. He proceeded over to her. "What's a lady like you doing out here?" He asked.

Rose looked at him. "Just here to drink," she said.

"How about we have a bit more expensive alchohol at my house?" He asked.

"Oh, I guess," she said.

He walked her to his apartment, opening a case of beers.

"So?" He asked, sitting her down on the couch.

She took small sips of her drink. He put his down, waiting for her to put hers down.

She did after a while.

He kissed her, forcing himself onto her and sliding the dress off of her.

She gave into the kiss and spread her legs.

He slid his cock into her.

She moaned.

He thrusted into her, causing himself to moan then her.

He continued to thrust into her. He made her moan about every time.

She felt a sensation building up. "Oh stars, I think something is going to happen," she said.

He thrusted in deeper.

She blushed. She moaned loudly and got her juices all over his couch. He kept thrusting into her and finally he had his orgasm in her.

She shut her eyes, sweat covering her body and she was breathing heavily.

He moved over to the other side of the couch.

"I feel good," she said.

"Yep," he said.

He fell asleep and woke up to her being gone. 


	5. Serious problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Basketball au steven universe 
> 
> Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian don't get along well when practicing.

Snowflake Obsidian passed the ball to Larimar, who threw it back and yelled, "violence!" As it hit Snowflake in the eye.

"Come on, Larimar, don't throw the ball at Snowflake obsidian unless Snowflake is possessed!" Steven said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" Larimar said.

"Larimar, you yelled 'violence' at Snowflake," Steven said. 

Larimar continued to practice. "Oh, you can't beat me," she said to Snowflake as she made weird foot movements.

"Larimar, your gonna fall!" Snowflake said with worry.

Larimar slipped and fell hitting her head on the floor and passing out.

Steven ran up. "Bix, call 911," he said.

Snowflake obsidian picked up Larimar. "She's not dead..." Snowflake said.

The next day Larimar came into class with a sprained ankle.

Snowflake obsidian smiled. "Told you to be careful," she said.

Larimar sighed. "You gonna carry me to classes?" She said.

"Yep," Snowflake said.


	6. Solo Chess Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fanfiction for Division by Gemtrovert because I don't know)  
> Jade finds a way to entertain herself.

Tourmaline walked into the silent house. Her mind thinking about what to do later since she had free time or, by any chance, time to hang out with others.

Jade was sitting in a chair entertaining herself using her thoughts and feelings to place a chess piece then move to the other side and placing a chess piece. "Hey Tourmy, want to hang out?" She inquired, looking up from her independent sport for a moment.

Tourmaline walked past jade, she didn't hear her, she was just thinking alot.

Jade sighed. She continued to eat the bit of rock candy she had left and she thought about things

Calcite sat down in the other chair, across from jade and she crossed her legs. "Hey, what are you up to?" She questioned.

"Just waiting for tourmaline to answer my question," Jade told Calcite with a smile, then playing a move for her chess game.

"Oh, I'll go get her for you." Calcite smiled. She stood up.

"Its alright," Jade said. She started a new chess game against herself. 

"Do you want another player?" Calcite inquired.

"Nope, I have myself," Jade said.

"Okay..." Calcite grumbled.

Tourmaline walked in and she sat down in a chair she pulled over from the kitchen table.

They both watched Jade play her solo chess game.

"Haha! Jade wins!" Jade exclaimed.

Tourmaline rolled her eyes. She found this stupid.

Jade started a new game against herself.

Calcite went to her room as Tourmaline just watched Jade play chess.

Jade ended her final chess game and she sat outside watching the distant animals. Until she found, it was dark then she just sat on the couch and took a nap.

Tourmaline walked into the living room and she picked her up and brought Jade to her room. She hed tucked her in and sat in her room until she woke up, which she decided was pointless and went to bed her self.


	7. Rule Breaking (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where the diamonds are male, everyone else is female and Pearl is white diamond's pearl AU.
> 
> White diamond takes a liking to his pearl.

White diamond sighed. He was only wearing shorts.

Pearl crawled onto his armrest. "My diamond would you like something?" She asked.

"Dismissed for the day, pearl," white said.

Pearl sighed. She walked down the hallway. "I am worthless," she mumbled.

She got to her apartment, shutting the door, dropping her stuff off in its place and laying down.

Her diamond line went off. 

She answered it. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can you come back, you don't need your stuff, it's a small task?" White Diamond asked.

He ended the call and Pearl set off to her diamonds personal room.

When she entered, he was completely nude. He was on his throne and doing work.

"Please me, Pearl," white said.

She blushed, shutting her eyes and flashing off her outfit.

He picked her up and put her down in front of his cock and testicles.

"Just let me shape shift and we can do it right here," he said. He shapeshifted down to a quartz soldier size.

She looked up at him, her blush growing darker at the sight of him. She felt his cock inside of her.

He thrusted into her once. "Oh~" he said.

White put his hand on her breast. He kissed her.

She used all her might to push him onto her.

He thrusted in deeply at impact, making her moan loudly. 

"White is something wrong?" A voice asked, it was blue diamond.

White looked at pearl pleading for help.

Pearl hid while white snuck into the backroom.

White walked out fully clothed and hair fixed. "Yes?" He asked.

Blue looked at him. "I think someone is in here," he said.

"Yeah, you," White said.

"Sorry white!" Blue said rushing out.

White sat down letting his cock rest on the chair.

pearl rested her head on his inner thigh. "We continuing?" She asked.

"Soon," White said frantically doing work.

White felt Pearl's warmth on his cock now.

She fell asleep.

She was finally calmed down from work stress.


	8. Schooling (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond gets in trouble with rebel group and has to pay the price.

White diamond looked up the leader of the rebellion, Steven Universe. She was already bloody.

"One more thing, meet me at the construction site after class," he said.

White diamond nodded and got up, wiping a bit of blood off her body.

She pondered on what it was he wanted for the next few hours.

At the end of the day, they met up there.

He pulled her into the relatively new porta potty. "Suck my dick," he said, pulling off his jeans and underwear.

White diamond looked at his large dick and balls. She started sucking it as he moaned a bit.

Steven felt her starting remove her clothes as she sucked harder.

She sucked as hard as she could, which was pretty hard, causing him to moan.

He felt her breasts up against his legs, which were large.

The sensation was building up in his balls.

She looked up at Steven, removing her mouth. "Do you want to fuck?" She asked.

He smiled. "Already planned on it, keep sucking," he said.

She sucked harder her face turning a bit pink at the pressure. Her hands gripping around his dick.

He grinned, looking at her. 

She stopped and took a few breaths. She put her mouth on it, making it go deeper down her throat. She sucked even harder than before. She licked it's tip.

He moaned. "Agh!" He said, leaning against the wall and pushing his pelvis out to make it go into her mouth more.

She stopped sucking for a second to say something. "Arent you powerful kid?" She asked.

He nodded.

She smiled. "I have a few ideas for fucking," she said. She went back to sucking his dick.

He was basically holding himself up on the walls.

She felt him have his orgasm into her mouth.

"Swallow," he said.

She had a hard time swallowing the liquid but he did.

He put his Jean's on. "I have a good place to fuck," he said, pulling her to his home, where he lived in a nice house alone. He pulled her into a bed room.

"Here or the bathroom," he asked.

"Bathroom," she said, getting her idea.

He pulled her into the bath room. His Jean's dropping to the floor. His shirt ending up out of the room.

She removed her clothes again. "Alright, powerful kid, make me feel good," she said, being pushed to the ground and feeling his cock in her.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Shape-" she was interrupted by Steven's sudden growth and the sudden pain in her crotch.

He basically held her down.

White looked down and realized his cock was 6 times its normal size and his balls being 2 times it normal size.

White groaned and moaned a bit.

She put her hands on his back, feeling every muscle.

He pulled away. "Done," he said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Dick sucking only and sure," he said.

"Can I just move in and suck your dick all day?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, leaving his now normal sized cock laying on the floor. 

She looked at him. She laid down, her breasts resting on the floor. She sucked his dick again.

He felt his dick starting to orgasm from the sex he just had.

She swallowed it and kept going.

He pushed her away a bit. "Get your stuff," he said.

White left the house and went to her home.

Steven moved to his own bed and laid down, falling asleep.


	9. Another Day (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend Spinel. Human au.
> 
> It's Summer Break, but White diamond still owes spinel a lot.

Spinel sat down and called white diamond.

She answered, of course. "Yes?" She asked.

Spinel sighed. "You still owe me, and if you don't meet me at my house in 1 hour, I will go for blue and yellow," Spinel said. He ended the call.

White quickly made it to Spinels house. She knew what spinel wanted.

Spinel looked at her in the door way. "Come in," he said.

White closed the door behind herself.

Spinel shut all the blinds.

White sighed, removing her coat.

Spinel took off his shorts and his shirt, leaving him naked, as he didn't wear underwear.

White removed her jeans and her shirt.

Spinel went for her even if she still had her undergarments on.

White felt him slide both off and grope her.

Spinel slid his cock into her. "Oh, you're ready aren't yeah?" He asked.

"yes..." white said.

White knew about his strength, so she didn't bother to annoy him one second.

She looked at him as he slid his dick out and put it in her mouth.

He thrusted into her throat deeply, causing her to choke a bit. He pulled it back and let her suck it.

She sucked hard, trying to get it over with. 

His face blushed as his orgasm left him and went down her throat.

She coughed a bit.

He felt her breasts, sucking them.

She moaned.

He gave her a large, red hickey on her neck. Finally he moved down to her crotch. He licked her clit.

She blushed and squirmed. She moaned and had her orgasm into his mouth.

He grinned. "You can go if you want," he said.

She nodded, laying in the flooring, sweating buckets and panting.

He was doing the same.

She felt his muscular arm on her. She sighed, sliding over and hugging him for 2 minutes.

"What you wanna date or something?" He asked.

"Sure, same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, but can we try something?" He asked.

She nodded.

He flipped her over and started to thrust into her ass.

She pushed him away. "Alright, no," she said. 

He pushed it into her.

"Oh, that's fine," she said.

He sat up ontop of her, keeping her down, as he lubed up his cock and shoved it into her anus deeply.

Her eyes widened as she moaned.

He looked at her.

She blushed and moaned loudly. Until she told him to pull out.

He did and leaned against the coffee table.

She got up and put her clothes on, fixing up her hair.

<next day>

He opened the door to her.

She shut the door behind herself.

He took off his shirt and took off his shorts.

White removed her clothes and felt him slide his dick into her vagina.

She blushed and shut her eyes, feeling her breast being sucked and his dick being pulled out.

White smiled at spinel.

He moved up to her face, kissing her. She pushed her tongue between his lips and they felt around each other's mouths.

He put his cock back into her and deeply started to thrust into her.

They fell off the couch onto the floor and continued.

She put her hands on his stomach. She blushed and smiled.

He pulled out. "I have a crew meet up, see you at class tomorrow," he said, winking.

<next day>

White rushed around the school, finally she made it to class.

She checked her phone and saw a text from spinel that said, "meet me at the 2nd bathroom after 5th period." He grinned and made it through the day.

After 5th period, she went to the 2nd all gender bathroom, seeing him.

She looked at him. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"Just suck my dick, I finger you, then we kiss and go home after 6th period," he said.

She nodded, pulling him into the unused janitorial closet. 

She pulled his Jean's down and wrapped her hand around his cock. She sucked it for a while until he had his orgasm.

He pulled her jean shorts down and fingered her clit for a while until she had an orgasm.

She wrapped her long legs around him, kissing him on the lips.

He put his arms around her kissing her too. He pushed his tongue through her lips and explored her mouth.

She blushed and did the same.

He felt her back and his eyes were fixed on her. 

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, well I just realized your eyes are a shade of grey," he said.

"Yours are pink," she said.

He kissed her.

The bell rang and they casually joined the crowd of exiting people.

(End)


	10. Surviving (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond let's pink pearl loose from her control. Pink pearl start to fall for her new diamond.

Pink pearl fell on the floor, feeling her eye.

White freaked out then calmed down. "Hello," she said.

Pink pearl cried out in alarm, "stay away! Where's pink!? Tell me!" 

"Oh, that's hard to explain, but I will nerd you calm first," White said, sitting down in front of the pearl.

Pink pearl sat down.

"Well pink is dead..." white said.

"What?!?!?!?" Pink pearl screamed.

"Yeah, do you need to calm down?" White diamond asked.

"Yes, please, just talk to me," Pink pearl said.

White diamond nodded. "So, what are you wanting to do?" She asked.

Pink pearl leaned against whites knee.

White laid down, forgetting about what she was doing earlier and had her crotch fully exposed.

Pink pearl looked at the exposed crotch, feeling her body getting ready. "I'm sorry I just need to do this," pink pearl said.

White felt the small gem putting her hand in and licking around.

Pink pearl grinned.

White blushed pink.

Pink pearl kept going, feeling her new diamonds body temperature rising.

White moaned.

Yellow walked into this scene. "Uh, white what's going on?" Yellow asked.

"Just go, she hasn't been here for 8000 years, let her be horny," white said.

Yellow walked out.

White moaned again.

Pink pearl was excited.

White picked pink pearl up. "Dear, you honestly think I will let you do it with out you letting me do the same to you," white said.

Pink pearl blushed and squirmed out of whites hand to lay on the floor. She pulled off her clothing and spread her legs.

White licked her clit.

Pink pearl moaned.

White sighed.

Pink pearl stopped whites tongue and got dressed. "Aright, we can never mention that again," she said. 

White nodded and got to work.


	11. Thrones Of The Greatest (smut warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven heads to homeworld again.  
> [Before spinel.]

Steven warped into the throne room. The diamonds were sat on their thrones.

He looked at all of them. He walked over and sat down on his throne.

The diamonds all looked at him. "Hello steven," the all said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Hey guys," he said.

He was on his phone for a while with earbuds in watching Porn with out the diamonds knowing.

His cock dropped with pre-cum.

The diamonds took notice to his strange behavior.

White cleared her throat. "Steven is something wrong?" She asked.

Steven sighed. "Its a guy thing," he said.

Yellow rolled her eyes. "If your not going to tell us, we're going to force you to strip down naked," she said.

Steven rolled his eyes, taking his earbuds out. "Do it I dare you!" He said, steppin out on to the carpet.

"Okay, steven, strip naked now!" She yelled.

Steven took off his shirt and his Jean's. He took off his underwear revealing his cock.

The diamonds all blushed.

"Uhh..." white said.

"What you want some?" He asked.

"... put your clothes on," yellow said.

He put his clothes back on and continued what he was doing.

White sighed in relief.

Blue sneakily checked what steven was watching. "What are those 2 doing?" She asked. 

Steven quickly hid the phone screen and said, "nothing, just cuddling!" 

"Oh, humans cuddle naked?" Blue asked, unknowing of what it was.

"No, blue, he was watching porn," white said. "Hes a teenager, he does what he wants." 

Steven blushed, feeling his cock start to get hard, he out a blanket on. He attempted to beat his meat.

White sighed. "Steven you'll be staying with me, let's goto the ship," she said. She got up and brought him to her ship.

He stopped and fixed himself up.

White let him have a corner. He still tried to beat his meat.

"Ugh, Steven fine, just remove your clothes," she said.

He removed his clothes and sat down.

She laid down on the floor sucking his cock.

He moaned.

She sucked as hard as she could, causing him to quickly have his orgasm.

The other 2 diamonds enter her ship seeing what's going on.

"Uhhhh," blue and yellow breathed, watching the 2.

"Huh, uh oh!" He said.

"Oh, he was that hard," yellow said.

"Yeah," white said.

"Fine, we can all just have sex with Steven," yellow said, removing her clothes.

Blue and white removed their clothes and they all sat around Steven.

He stood up and looked at the 3. He shapeshifted up to whites height, and slid it into her.

She moaned a bit as steven thrusted.

Yellow and blue sat next to white.

Steven fingered blue and sucked yellows breasts.

He had his orgasm.

White felt him pull his cock out and watched him put it into blue.

Blue moaned loudly.

He held himself against blue, kissing her. He finished in her, sweating more and panting more.

He went to yellow, sliding it into her and thrusting in deeply repeatedly. Her being the first one to have her orgasm. Finally he did and they all laid on the floor panting and sweating.

White kissed him.

<years later>

Steven warped in, now he was 23. His eyes were met with spinel, who had been waiting right at the warp pad.

"Hey guys," he said, his voice now being deeper.

"Steven, your back!" Spinel said excitedly, hugging him and jumping around him.

White diamond smiled. "Welcome back, steven," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks," he said.

The diamonds knew what was going down soon.

He sat down on the stairs of spinel's throne and texted.

White smiled. "Why don't we head to my ship so you can arrange your sleeping area," white said.

Steven nodded, getting up and following white to her ship.

"Same plan?" White asked.

"Yeah," steven said.

He removed his clothes laying on the cold ship floor.

White sucked his cock for a while

He shapeshifted up to a bit taller than whites height and slid his cock into her.

White moaned and smiled.

Steven thrusted. 

Yellow, blue and spinel arrived at the ship.

Spinel covered her eyes. "God, not in public!" Spinel said.

"This is in private," Yellow said.

Steven sighed. "You guys can join in," he said.

Yellow and blue nodded removing their clothes.

Spinel followed their lead.

Steven looked at spinel in his large form.

Spinel looked at him.

Steven shapeshifted down and held her on the floor thrusting into her.

She looked at him, moaning quietly. She felt his chest up against her.

He had his orgasm in her, he started to sweat.

He walked over to yellow shapeshifting up to whites height. He thrusted into her. He had his orgasm and went onto the next until they were all a sweating pile on the floor.

Spinel made herself his height and kissed him.

He kissed back. 

He sucked her neck leaving a large hickey. He felt her inner thigh. 

She moaned.

He looked at her and smiled.

The diamonds had fallen asleep.

Steven licked spinel's clit and she had her orgasm in his mouth as she started to fall asleep.

He was awake while all of them were asleep.


	12. Deep Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fan fiction of divison the fan series by gemtrovert.  
> Jade, Calcite and Tourmaline talk for about life.

Jade walked down stairs, going to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of bread. She walked out and sat on the couch.

Calcite walked downstairs and sat next to Jade.

They were both silent.

Jade ate the piece of bread.

Calcite sighed. "Where is tourmaline?" She asked.

"Went for a walk," Jade said.

"Why are you eating bread like that?" Calcite asked.

"I wanna know how birds eat!" Jade exclaimed.

Tourmaline walked inside and basically laid down the the couch, resting her head on Jade's lap.

Jade finished her piece of bread.

"So?" Calcite said.

"I got spit on by a llama!" Jade said.

"How did-?" Tourmaline was interrupted.

"I still have a bruise!" Jade said.

"Why did it spit on you?" Tourmaline asked.

"I punched it," Jade said.

"You punched... a Llama for no reason, and didn't expect it to fight back!" Tourmaline yelled.

Jade teared up.

"Jade, just go up stairs, I have a gift for you," Calcite said.

"Okay!" Jade said running up stairs.

"Dont yell at her," Calcite said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Tourmaline said. "What did you get her anyway?"

Calcite pulled out a medium sized rock that was carved to be a star. She went up stairs and gave the rock to Jade.

Jade looked at it in awe. "it's perfect for my rock collection!" She said running into her room.

Calcite smiled and went down stairs and sat with Tourmaline.

Jade sat down next to them, wrapping her arm around their shoulders.


	13. Perfect Gu- girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl learns about her roommates crush.

Pearl sat on the couch, her body tired from everything.

Amethyst walked into the house, sitting next to pearl.

Pearl stood up and headed into her room, removing all of her clothes and laying down. 

Amethyst walked in kissing her forehead lightly and pulling the bed's blanket over pearl. She left the room.

Pearl slept for about 3 hours until it was 12 am. She got up and put on shorts and a tshirt. She laid down on the couch.

Amethyst walked out of her room. "Hi Pearl," she said.

"Are you playing video games again?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, you wanna join?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl sighed. "Why not?" She asked.

Amethyst walked into her room, pearl following her.

They both sat down. Amethyst putting on her headset to talk to her online friends. The volume was loud enough for pearl to hear the other voices. "Aye dudes, my roommate pearl will be joining us," amethyst said.

"Yo ames?" One person said.

"Yeah?" Amethyst asked.

"Your roommate hot?" The person asked.

"Yeah, totally crushing on," Amethyst said.

Pearl stayed quiet attempting to play the game at amethyst's pace.

"Oh, are you two gonna fuck any time soon?" The person asked.

"Depends," amethyst said.

"Bro, you should totally drop the game and just fuck," the person said.

"Maybe later," amethyst said.

Pearl looked at Amethyst, moving a bit closer.

The person laughed. "Ames, just flirt with her!" They said.

Amethyst looked at pearl. "Hey," amethyst said.

Pearl waved.

Amethyst blushed. "Please dont ignore me," she said taking off her head phones, hearing the loud laughter of her friends.

Pearl chuckled. "I wasn't," she said.

"Of course," Amethyst said.

"Save your plans for later," Pearl said getting up and leaving.

Amethyst blushed and went to bed for the night.


End file.
